


Brotherly Guidance

by RougeBlatant



Series: Calorecest [1]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Normal AU, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeBlatant/pseuds/RougeBlatant
Summary: Maven is having trouble with his Sword Fighting stance; Cal decides to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelofKairos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofKairos/gifts).



> I am a bastard.  
> This was originally a one off joke, that is no longer.  
> This is kind of only implied, but oh well.  
> Sorry if they're out of character, I haven't wrote fanfiction in ages. 
> 
> For my favourite daughter, Tayato.  
> I said I would.

The practice sword swung towards him, leaving mere seconds for him to react. He stepped backwards, the dull blade cutting through the air as whisker's length away. Regaining his stance he thrust his sword forward only to have his opponent nimbly dodge it. Snarling in frustration he danced back, eyes fixated on his opponent, his brother. Cal stepped towards Maven, eyes glinting as he surveyed his brother's flaws, the openings in his position. As a lion chasing after his prey he struck, a stroke to the right leg, left shoulder and a push against the chest; Maven was down. Maven stared up at his brother, his face bitter, as Cal stretched out a hand to help him up. Shaking his head Maven pushed himself up onto his feet, stumbling slightly until Cal steadied him.  
"I thought I had it this time." Maven glared at the gym mat at his feet, as Cal glanced at him.  
"You are not going to get it unless you sort out your stance, Maven."  
"Don't remind me," Maven snapped, grabbing his swords sheath.  
"Wait." Cal grabbed Maven's sword arm, holding it in place.  
"What?"  
"Let me help."  
"I don't wan-"  
"Let me try at least," Cal pleaded, "you're not going to improve unless you know where to start." Maven stared at his elder brother, consideration on his face.  
"Fine." Cal grinned at him quickly before beginning to instruct him.  
"So get into starting position." Maven groan reluctantly before settling into the stance. "So your start is fine, the problem is-"Cal swung his practice sword towards Maven who jumped back, glaring at his brother.  
"You said you that you would help me, I didn't stay to be humiliated."  
"I am helping," Cal strode towards his brother, "Here is your main problem." Kneeling down, he ran his hand down Maven's leg, making his younger brother tense. "When you move, this foot loses it's position." Pulling on Maven's foot he adjusted it. "It makes you loose balance." To prove a point Cal softly pushed Maven, the youngest keeping his position firm before moving his foot back to it's original position. "And now." He pushed Maven again wobbled for a second before stumbling to the side. "Also, you tend to forget to keep your knees bent."  
Cal stood, moving over to Maven. "Try." Maven slowly adjusted as Cal had shown him, glancing over at his brother when he had finished. Cal grinned.  
"How about this then?" Maven questioned impatiently.  
"Almost." Cal stood beside Maven, bringing his hand to his brother's back he pressed in, running his hand up Maven's back, causing a tingling sensation to explode along the spine. "Just keep your back straight." He let his hand linger for a second longer before patting Maven's back. "You practice, I'll be back soon." He turned and exited the room leaving his brother flushed, staring after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes, I don't really spell check...


End file.
